1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user terminal, and more particularly to a method for obtaining a global positioning system (GPS) signal for a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an IEEE 802.16e standard has been actively developed, which supports a user terminal mobility with technology similar to the mobile Internet technology. The IEEE 802.16e standard is a standard expanded from the IEEE 802.16a standard, which is a fixed broadband wireless connection standard using a frequency band of 2 to 11 GHz. The existing IEEE 802.16a does not support the user terminal mobility, but the IEEE 802.16e supports a handoff (or handover) between base stations, roaming, and the user terminal mobility, similarly to the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), the general packet radio service (GPRS), and the code division multiple access (CD MA) systems. This IEEE 802.16e standard is predicted to be used for providing a backhaul or Internet access service to various service areas to which many subscribers belong and to metropolitan areas.
Further, with the development of mobile communication technology, users of user terminals (UTs) have demanded not only a communication service but also various supplementary services that are based on position information. Since user terminals are portable and can communicate wirelessly with other user terminals, carriers can provide users of the user terminals with various supplementary services by means of the position information. Recent supplementary services using terminal position information widely provided by carriers include a traffic information service, a map downloading service, a position information service, a weather information service, an emergency service, a vehicle navigation service, etc.
As described above, various supplementary services provided on the basis of the position information of the user terminals are referred to as location-based services. Recently, in order to use location-based services, hardware for receiving GPS signals is provided within the user terminals. However, the IEEE 802.16e standard does not make reference to a GPS mode. The existing IEEE 802.16e standard does not include a description of a case in which a user terminal receives a GPS signal and a base station signal.